


The life of a witcher

by Alexasnow



Category: Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, first time writing from this pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is hoping for the simple life, but is isn't meant to be when he bumps into Neasa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance meeting

It was a regular day, another contract, another beast. This one wasn't going down easy; it was putting up quite a fight. Couldn't quiet figure out what it was, but it was a cross of many large ugly beasts, as it thrashed around, it screeched an unholy sound forcing me to shield my ears. I had let its tail slip from my grasp, I was forced to chase it down, as it limped away, I needed that coin, a witchers got to live, and reputation must precede you. I leapt upon the beast, its howl echoing to the night sky, as it dropped to ground under my blade piecing its heart. It wasn't as quick, or as clean a kill as I like. I may dislike these beasts, but I don't get any joy from their suffering. I stand over the beasts huge carcass, wondering where best to cut to take off its head. I need proof, or some will try to avoid payment, it has happened too many times. I plant the blade firmly, one swift motion cracks through the neck bone, severing the head, and the blood splatters over me. The tacky blood clings to my face, disgusted; I try to wipe it free of my skin. I only succeed in spreading it over my face, I can go into town like this. I pull up, beasts head in hand, sword in the other, blood dripping everywhere. I tie the poor beasts lifeless head to roach, he seems uneasy with the new baggage, he shifts nervously.

“Calm down Roach, he can't hurt you, and I wouldn't do this to you” I soothe him, not sure why I am assuring my horse of my character, but it seems to do the trick.

He is still. I walk toward the lake, washing my face of the fresh kill; I watch the water pull the blood free from me, drifting upstream. The water burns my skin, its colder than I expected, but I still hold still unflinching, until my hands are clean. I cup my hands to my face, to breathe some warmth back into them. I wouldn’t normally remove my gloves, but this beast was a slippery devil.  
I walk slowly back over to Roach. I pull up, planning to return to the town, to collect my reward. It’s not a long ride; it only takes a short time before I can see the outline of the rows of houses, taverns, and shops.  
Given the late hour I assume no one will be awake. I dismount, standing by the lamp light, wondering whether to get a bed for the night, or meditate, either would be welcome, my muscles are aching from having to wrestle with the beast.

My calm is interrupted, when someone runs into me. I grab the offending parties arm “whoa what's your hurry?” I ask rather annoyed.

“I didn't see you” she states.

Her green eyes seem to glow in the dim lamp light, her long following hair, is messy but it doesn't take from her strange beauty. I find I am intrigued, and suspicious, why is she running around at this hour. 

“What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I hardly think the man covered in blood should be the one asking questions, do you” she quipped sarcastically.

“Ah I suppose you have a point there” I am forced to admit.

I release her arm, but he doesn't continue on her way, she is staring at me.   
“What?” I am forced to ask, as her stare is unwavering.

“You’re a witcher?” she muses, a hint of a smile upon her lips.

“Yes, the eyes give me away”   
Now locked in an intense stare, I barely hear her words. They sound like a distant whisper.

“Hmm I suppose they must do” she said distractedly, as if my eyes weren't what she had noticed. 

I was beginning to feel unsure of this woman, and unnerved by her presence. Her green eyes were like any humans, but they have a strange glow to them, making me feel entranced. No sooner had I began to wonder about her, she was gone, as if I had imagined her. 

I was exhausted, and in need of rest, so I dismissed the meeting as a strange but pleasant illusion. I walked toward the tavern, suddenly having to shield my eyes, as the sun blinded me. When had dawn snuck up on me, I could of sworn that it was black as night only a moment ago. Maybe she had not been an apparition, but a sorceress; I seemed to have a way of attracting sorceresses. But they were trouble.

I could only hope I wouldn't see her again, as I was hoping for simplicity, well, as uncomplicated as a witcher’s life could be. A beautiful distraction always led me into impossible situations, and I wasn’t doing that again. Given that it was day light, I could hope to collect my reward, or at least rest, and forget that brief, but haunting encounter.

Walking into the tavern, I feel strange, like I am walking in a dream. I can’t be that tired surely I hold to my head, as the room sways, dropping to the ground. Unable to pull myself up, I lay upon the ground, trying to breathe. I have no idea what’s happening to me, I feel like I am falling but I am already face to ground. As the strange sensation takes me into darkness.

I wake to hear a gentle voice calling to me, a cool hand upon my brow. I am aware of sounds, but my eyes cannot draw her into view, a haze remains. I can hear her pottering round, pacing, mumbling about the whereabouts of roots, and herbs. She must be a healer, I try to speak, but all I manage is a strangled cry. She runs to my side, I feel her hand upon mine, it’s a strange comfort to me. 

“Are you in pain?” she calls in a disembodied voice.

I find I can’t respond, this is becoming frustrating. I sigh heavily. I am motionless, and minus my senses for a time before they begin to sharpen once more. I can see the room coming into focus, a wooden ceiling of a hut. I find my voice, a bit more hoarse than usual but I call out “Hello?”

A concerned expectant face appears from behind a wall. “Ah you’re awake” she smiles.

As she pulls closer, she seems strangely familiar to me. She is easy on the eyes, her smiles rather captivating, and her figure leads me into a lingering look. But when I meet her eyes, then I realise.

“You!” I jolt back, pointing accusingly. “You did this to me”

She looks genuinely confused, and frightened by my sudden raise in tone. She is backing away, she looks frightened. I could have sworn it was the same woman. Same strange beauty I saw last night, only her eyes are not glowing, they are a normal shade of green. Her gaze fixed upon me, she stammers.

“I was only trying to help, no one was coming to your aid, I couldn’t leave you there”

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I could have sworn you were someone else” I try to assure her.

She still seems weary, but she walks over, taking her shaky hand to my forehead. “Hmm, you’re a bit feverish, you should rest”

I feel fine, but I could use the rest, so I don’t question her assessment.

“So who are you?” I am curious about her.

“oh just the local good Samaritan, I help whoever I can when I can, I never stay in one town too long, many need aid, so I like to travel”

“Strange, most healers I know like to stay in one place”

Shani comes to mind, I smile widely recalling certain memories. But she is nothing like her, she seems different somehow, more of a gentle soul, Not the kind you expect traveling to the far reaches of this earth. I wonder how such a woman has survived on the road.

“How do you manage on the road?” I ask before I think.

“I seem to manage fine, I have encountered my fair share of trouble, and yet I always find I come out of it unscathed, I must have a guardian angel following me” she muses.

“What kind of trouble?”

“Bandits, monsters, all kinds”

“You have fought bandits, and monsters, you?” 

She looks offended by my look of disbelief. But I still can’t imagine her lifting a blade, never mind fighting bandits, and monsters. So she must be mistaken, I listen to her tales not believing a single word, but I humor her. She seems harmless, and so sweet that I don’t want to offend her again.

She leaves me to rest. And when I wake, I feel more rested than I have in years. I pull up feeling refreshed, like I have energy. I jump up, and I realise where I am. I creep out hoping to not wake her, but when I step outside, I find her talking to my horse. He couldn’t look more at ease, maybe it was her who relaxed me. Still I am wondering why she is by my horse. I walk up to her to see horror cross her face, she has seen the head of the beast. I pull the offending object free, pulling it behind me, out of her sight. “Ah sorry about that, but I have to live to, I will be back, I need to collect my reward”

I walk into the tavern, only a few milling around, but I spot the man I conferred with. He doesn’t look pleased to see me, and even less so when I show him the proof of the kill. His face is screwed up in disgust, at both me, and the head of the beast. 

“My reward?” I prompt him.

“Ah you see, I don’t intend to pay you, we thought the beast would kill you for sure”

“Well as you can see it didn’t, now you will pay what you owe me” 

I am starting to feel annoyance at his attempts to avoid paying what he owes me.

I can see he is thinking about running. And before I am able to prevent his escape. The tavern door seems to crash open, as if a storm has hit the town. I look to a window praying it isn’t too bad to travel in, but all is calm. Storming in like an enraged animal is the healer from before. And now her eyes are glowing that lurid green. She stops beside me, and orders the man to pay, without so much as a word, he hands over his coin, and leaves like nothing happened. The whole tavern goes about their business as if the whole scene had not occurred.

She is as she was. Smiling, she looks at me expectantly.

“May I join you?, just until the next town, I must keep moving”

I don’t know what to say, she cant be unaware of that transformation surely. It isn’t possession, as sadly I have experienced it, so I know it is not that. It is not any magic I have ever seen, so I wonder whether she will be an asset or a danger.

As I accept, I berate myself, so much for the simple life. She maybe beautiful, but what she is, is more than in question. I walk out, she merrily walks beside me, you wouldn’t guess from her sweet demeanor, that there was another side to her. As I mount roach, pulling her up behind me, I feel I may have taken leave of senses. After witnessing that, I am still taking her with me. All I can hope is she better be worth the trouble.


	2. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt gets another glimpse of Neasa's other side. She is not what he expected

She was holding to me rather tightly, as a canter became a gallop, she clung to me. I kept this pace, intentionally to make the journey swift, but to encourage her to keep her arms around me. I found I liked the feel of her pressed against me, if she was a regular woman; I would have made a move already. But I was weary of her, as it seemed she had another side to her, one that I was unsure of its motives, so I daren’t risk it. Easing off, Roach canters slowly as we find the next town closer than expected. Her grip loosens; I feel a chill on my back as she creates distance. 

I pull to a stop, I dismount. Helping her down, in what I hope is a gentlemanly gesture. She smiles, turning to thank Roach. He whinnied, not sure I have seen him do that before, as if he was answering her. I narrow my eyes, wondering did I just see that, or was that my imagination. She turns back to face me.

“So Geralt, Can I tempt you to remain in my company a while longer?, may find you witchers work while we are here” she tempts me with both statements.

I want to respond with an innuendo, but you can tempt me anytime sounds rather coarse given we have only just met, and that she has some unknown power she can tap into. So I just remark “I guess so” no comital.

She seems pleased that I am remaining with her, I am still unsure as to why. As when she was in her other form, she seemed pleased that I was a witcher, was she just intrigued, or did she need a witcher for something. Normally we were only beast slayers, and I doubt she wanted me for reasons I would enjoy. So I remained wary of her. Following her into the town was an experience in itself, people were instantly at ease in her company, they seemed to relax, even the angriest man found his rage dissipate in her company. It was as if she could entranced entire villages, she was indeed more power than I was gien her credit for. I was unsure if this was something I should fear.

She seemed intent on helping others; nothing she did seemed to be more than genuine kindness. It was only when the light began to fade did her demeanour seem to change. It didn’t feel dark, but I could see an aura beginning to envelope her. While this transformation occurred, I pretended to be looking at the towns notice board. But I couldn’t help but stare at her, as her gentle eyes became, alight with the same unearthly light. It was like the green velfire, but it exuded power. Spirits were a pale light, this was a raging fire, I felt like a moth drawn to the light. She turned to see me looking at her; I spun round to the notice board. Reading swiftly, I found a notice, a new breed of drowners was taking fishermen trying to ply their trade into the depths. It noted a generous reward.

As I took the notice, and turned, she was right behind me. My eyes widened, she was certainly swift, and silent in this form. I looked a her, she was not changed so much that she was unrecognisable. But she seemed to move differently, almost like her feet didn’t touch the ground. This all spoke to me of spirits, and necromancy, all the signs pointed to it.

Her voice seemed distant “You have not met my like before witcher”

As if she could read my mind, I evaded eye contact, as my control felt like it slipped bit by bit when I was caught in her gaze. “No I have not, are you some kind of spirit?” my curiosity forced the question.

“No, I have not died, I have only been born, like you my transformation was painful, but I am not like these humans, although the form I take in their eyes, is that of kind and gentle soul, only your eyes can see me, why do think I was pleased to see you, no soul has laid eyes upon me in years, I have had to roam this world at night”  
“What are you?” finding myself in awe of her.

“I cannot tell you a thing unless I am sure you are trustworthy, and she can find that out for me”

“You speak of her as if you were two separate people”

“Well, we are in many respects, she gets to walk in the light, people see her, but me, I am her to but I am invisible, I wonder if you could make her see me, know what she truly is, so we can become whole once more?”

“I have no idea where I would start?, I don’t know what you are?, how you became separated from yourself, which sounds so strange in itself”

“How so?”

“Well, you inhabit the same body, and yet she is not aware of your existence, how is that possible?”

“It’s very simple, but I have not the trust in you to reveal my secrets, you know my power, you can sense it, so do not cross me, witchers are not stronger than us”

Even though it was a threat, I still found myself curious. “So there are more of you?”

“I cannot say, I have not seen another in many years”

“How old are you?” I felt compelled to ask.

“Never ask a lady her age, again, I have no wish to tell you anything lest I trust you”

“Fine” I conceded. “Would you like to stop some drowners killing local fishermen?” I offered.

She seemed to be thinking. “Yes, I will gladly help you, we are different Geralt, and we must stick together us freaks”

“Never liked that term much” I grumbled. Recalling the numerous times humans had referred to me as such.

“You are right, it does not do us justice, we are another species then”

“Hmm good a word as any, we need to be quiet, don’t want them to swim away” I don’t my voice to a hush, thinking I was the voice of experience.

“Trust me, they shall neither see nor hear me coming” she whispered, disappearing into the brush. 

I began creeping up upon a lone drowner, taking my blade to its scaly back; I only managed to hurt it, enough to let its screech, call for aid. I quickly dealt with the screeching drowner, loping its head of its hunched body. There were more than I had imagined, as scores of them appeared, I was surrounded. I had never seen this many in one place before, what on earth had drawn the beasts here. I gripped to my blade tightly, as the first of many ran at me, gargling, and croaking wildly, another followed, I took the down, artfully, one after the other. Dodging their swiping claws as their arms flailed for me. I called upon the sign of igni the flames sprung free from my hand taking a row of them, out crying in agony, as the flames engulfed them. The energy it took force me to miss-stepped, and the closet drowner took full advantage, slicing my back open, I cried out. I expected more of them to take advantage, but when I looked to them, they seemed frozen in place.

Then she reappeared among them, she turned them upon on another. It was an extraordinary sight, as they went at each other, as though I wasn’t there. They paid me no heed, tearing each other limb from limb. Until only one remained, one wave of her hand cause the beast to choke to death before her. She certainly was powerful. She was definitely someone, or something I would prefer as an ally, as an enemy I imagined I wouldn’t live to tell the tale.

The drowners claw marks upon my back stung, I hissed at the sudden rush of pain. I drugged free of the swamp, the claws must of cut deeper than I realised, as the pain began to grow, it soon became agony, as the adrenaline wore off. I looked for my potions to aid healing, I had used them all, how could I be so careless I thought to myself.  
I felt her hands upon my shoulders; I almost jumped out of my skin. Bu she soon manged to calm me, she asked me to remove my shirt, I felt strangely self-conscious all of a sudden. All my battle scars would be on show, but I had to do something. The pain was searing the skin, as if the claws had some form of poison or acid upon them. Her hands like ice upon my back, I struggled to hold still while she did whatever it was she was doing. Soon the pain began to ease, I opened my eyes again to see myself, surrounded by the green light that burned within her eyes. It lapped over my skin like flames, but it did not burn my skin, it healed my skin. My scars still visible, but the marks upon my back were healing. I reached my hand over my head to feel for the deep claw marks, but there was nothing but the blood that had been drawn, my skin was smooth. The flames vanished, and she pulled round to sit in front of me. She was smiling.

“Thank you” I was more than grateful for her aid. A little annoyed that I had needed it, but she didn’t need to know that.

“I am glad to help, it has been a long time since I was able to heal in this manner, and fight, those occasions have been few and far between, but that was fun” 

She sounded so enthused. I raised my eyebrows “So fighting drowners, and healing is your idea of a good time” I teased.

“Not exactly, but being seen, and free to use the powers I possess, yes, I think she feels humans will fear me, am I frightening to behold?” she sounded so sorrowful, I had to assure her.

“Well you’re certainly powerful, I wouldn’t want you as an enemy, but no, you’re not frightening to behold”

“Maybe one day I will be seen by the world” 

She seemed hopeful; I didn’t want to take it from her. But I knew that the world would not accept her, as it had not accepted me. If she was ever seen, she would be killed, or abused by man, just like us witchers. Outcasts used for the worst, and most dangerous jobs humans had no will, or courage to do themselves.


	3. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neasa and Geralt continue their travels

I was growing to attached to her non human side, she was intriguing. Don't get me wrong her human side was amiable, and nice to be around, but I often waited and looked forward to her other side returning. We have gotten the reward for the drowner contract, she made sure he didn't try to swindle me. We made quite a team, I wondered what would happen if I told the human half of her other side, which she seemed blissfully unaware of. We were still in the same town, this was the longest I had stayed in one place for a long time, I didn't care to recall the past. I realised I had never asked her her name "What is your name?" I asked as she pottered about, working with the new herbs I had found for her, she was better at alchemy than I was.

 

She barely looked up, and replied "Neasa"

 

"That's an interesting name" I retorted.

 

She simply said "Hmm" and continued to work on the potion in front of her. She only seemed to react when the potion began to smoke, the white billowing smoke that spilled forth was nothing I had seen before. The smoke field the room, coughing and spluttering as the smoke seemed to coat my lungs and throat. The smoke dissipated, the pain in my chest faded, and my lungs felt clear, I breathed deep, the residual pain from the fight with the drowners was gone. I was amazed, she had a greater talent, and affinity than I first thought, maybe I had been to dismissive of her human side.

 

"What was that?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

 

"Ah it was a concoction of my own making, I call it vigour, it revitalizes you after battle, and I noticed you seemed to injured, I don't know how or when, or why you chose to not mention it, but I thought I would help" she smiled sweetly.

 

Her eyes seemed to retain that other worldly quality in her human form, they often caught me off guard. I thanked her then began "We should move on, there is no work for me here, and I see none for yourself"

 

"Oh my work here is done, I healed as many town folk as would accept my aid" she beamed.

 

I didn't recall her having the time to do this, but maybe she was awake before I was, maybe she didn't sleep, did she even need to I pondered. I returned her smile, gathering my supplies, and trusted blades, readying myself to move on once more to a new town, another thankless job, but at least I would have some company. Even though I often preferred to work alone, Neasa was growing on me, she was sweet, strange, and mysterious, I still wondered if she was going to cause me more trouble along the road, but for now we continued together, and I was glad to have her with me.

 

She clung to me, pressing herself to me, I did enjoy riding to the next town more with her so close, I wouldn't tell her that, but I enjoyed it as my guilt pleasure. She called for me to stop, I was so shocked I pulled back on the reigns, looking around for a danger I had been unaware of, but the was nothing but a large stream. She dismounted, I unwillingly followed after her, feeling annoyed by her dictating our journey, she was the one who joined me, not the other way round. She turned to me her eyes imploring me, I had no idea what I was missing "Geralt" she stressed.

 

"What?" I questioned.

 

"I need to bathe, so I would like privacy"

 

"Oh" that hadn't even crossed my mind, I turned my back to her, hearing her clothes drop to the floor, layer by layer, I was rather tempted to turn around get a glimpse of her, but I remained gentlemanly in my manner. When I finally heard the slashing of water, I turned to see her disappearing under the waters surface, when she pulled back up, her hair was matted to her face, she pulled at it so she could see, this amused me, not the grace she was hoping for. She seemed to luxuriate in the water for some time, I was about to complain about the time she was taking, then she swam toward the waters edge looking at me again. I grumbled, then slowly turned away, I don't think she had thought this through, she was sopping wet, her clothes clinging to her, so what I had missed from before, was more than clear to me now. I smiled to myself, she was certainly delicious to behold, and amusing to see her realise that she was on show, she crossed her arms over her heaving chest. I laughed "I have already seen you, and I must say, very nice indeed"

 

Her cheeks flushed, this only amused me further. I finally relented passing her a cloak of mine to cover her, she rung her hair until, it looked to be drying. "Can we go now?" I posed.

 

"Yes" she stated haughtily, her arms crossed over her chest again, the image was too clear for that to do any good I thought, but I let her cling desperately to her dignity.

 

I took to the water, thinking I should at the least splash my face, and I was not at all prepared for how cold the water was. Neasa had stepped into that water like it was warm and inviting, when in reality, it was so cold it burned the skin upon my face, I hissed, shuddering as the wave of cold shocked my system, if I wasn't awake I was now. How could she handle such a temperature with out shivering, or ending up with hypothermia, it seemed the more I learnt of her the more questions I ended up with. "Neasa" I called.

 

But her eyes seemed set upon the road, I turned quickly to see a group of riders heading toward us. They were armed, and their armour looked to be of royal origin. They halted a few feet from us, I stepped in front of Neasa. Gripping the hilt of my sword, I watched their progression over to us. "that's far enough" I warned the advancing guard.

 

He halted only until his friends took to his side, he began declaring "By the order of king Radovid, all mages and sorcer's must face the ultimate plenty for their crimes against nature, there is a reward out for you"

 

"I am neither of those" Neasa cried.

 

"Oh its not you we are here for" They looked to me, they could try but they wouldn't get anywhere. I pulled my sword free of its sheath, ready to take them all on. They all charged at once, I was quick knocking down two of them, but the third caught me with his shield knocking me to ground spouting rhetoric "Witchers are abominations"

 

I dragged myself up, but as I did so the forth man slammed his shield to my back, the pain and force sent me to ground. I felt a foot on my back, holding me in place. A scream emanated from behind me, and soon the foot upon my back was gone. I flipped over, pulling up to see Neasa slaughtering the guards, there seemed to be such venom in her eyes, and her actions showed no mercy of any kind, making them suffer. As the last guard slipped from her grip, she seemed to flash back, then she returned to her non human side. She wondered over "Geralt are you ok?"

 

"Yes" I stated a bit taken back by her brutality.

 

The human half soon regained control, but something had changed. Her eyes widened, she looked to the blood upon her hands, with disgust, and horror. "I did this, how?, what the hell am I?" she cried.


	4. What am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has to find a way to explain what has happened, but first he must find her

The Trial of the Grasses which gave me my keen senses may have been agonizing, but at moments like these when tracking, they were a useful tool. When your senses are amplified in this manner, the world is more open to you, the sounds, smells, and hidden things of this world become clear. At times it was alike to noise, other times it was like the hum of nature reverberating, at those times it was quite peaceful. 

I had to track her, her heavy foot impressions were so clear to me among the grass, it was like a path appeared for me to take to her. I could hear her breathing, it was erratic, she was still running, while I could hear her, I did not worry. I only felt concerned the moment she fell silent, there were only two reasons for that, one was death, the other was another noise masking her from me. The rush of water became apparent. I tore through the forest, I knew I had to get to her, I dived into the icy lake without a second thought, I adapted quickly. I could see her clearly, below the water, looking resigned to death. I wasn’t too late; I could still hear bubbles escaping her lips. I grabbed her waist, and dragged her to the surface. “No” she screeched manically.

I dragged her to the river bank; she struggled the entire way, begging me to let her die. After she saw that was hopeless she turned to me, her eyes wild “You kill monsters for a living, kill me”

Before I could respond, she hit me, my lip stung; her human half was tougher than I thought. I gripped her wrists, and dragged her against me, forcing her into an embrace, and I waited for her to calm down. She was crazed for a long while before she sunk into my arms, she was freezing, her skin ice cold to the touch, her soaked clothes dampening mine. I stroked her dripping hair “You are not a monster” I tried to assure her, but she was frightened and confused, her fear overwhelming her.

When I released her, she looked like she had no idea what to do with herself, or what herself was. I felt for her as she paced back and forth trying to make sense of what had just happened, and what she was. I knew she was clueless as to what had occurred, the human half had lived in blissful ignorance, they had never had to live to together, be aware of each other.

So I made camp not far from the river, I had just started a fire with my own two hands, well magically, but who would quibble the semantics. It was nice and warm, and I knew once she stopped pacing she would feel the cold, and she would need the warmth. I just stared in the flames, lost to their rhythmic sway. I had tried to get her to listen to reason, but she was in no rational state to hear a word I had to say, so I decided to wait her out.

She was still muttering as the light began to fail, she had slowed her pace, but she still looked frenzied in her eyes. I pulled up, and guided her pace toward the fire, forcing her to sit beside it. I pulled her close to me, hoping my body heat would aid in warming her. “Look you may have no issue with catching your death, but I wont have it upon my conscience” I chided her.

She remained silent, she said nothing, but the odd muttering as she continued to run through what she knew, or thought she knew. She remained still, her soaked clothes began to dry, she was not warm but, she was no longer freezing, and I could sense that she would be okay, I could let her go. But I chose not to, in fact I held to her more tightly, I wanted to comfort her, and I needed her to know she was no monster, and I would hold her until she would listen. She began to warm up by the heat of the fire, and with my body heat so close, she began to nod off. I lay down slowly, pulling her into my arms, we stayed close to the fire. Soon she slept, her mind and body exhausted.  
I remained alert, but every now and then I would look at her, and smooth my hand over her hair, she looked so peaceful. I wondered why Neasa had not returned with dark of night, was she being held at bay, or was she just as shocked to feel the true awareness. Was the human half’s fear frightening Neasa from appearing, it is this kind of judgement she feared.

“Neasa” I whispered.

Half expecting her to respond to me, she did not wake, but she spoke, I was relieved.

“Yes Geralt?” 

Her voice sounded small, like a lost child.

“Are you ok?” 

She sighed heavily “If I can’t accept myself, I will never become whole, I will always be two halves, that is how our species evolves, then we are as we were meant to be, both visible to this world, is she protecting me, or imprisoning me, sometimes I can’t quite tell?”

“I think it is a little of both, she is frightened, but she also knows what humans can be like, so she hides you”

“She denies me, I can tell at times, she fears me”

“I will help her understand, I promise” I assured her, with no idea how to make a human understand they were not human, they were indeed another being.

“What happens when you become whole?” I asked worried that I would not see her again.

“Why are you worried for me Geralt?” she teased.

I grumbled before stressing “No, I just wondered”

She laughed, which annoyed me, mainly because she was right, I was growing to like both sides of her. This whole situation was strange for us both, but I felt that I would rather her company than continue as I was, even though being without her would be less complicated, less trouble. 

“We merge, so we both are aware, our shared strengths, and weaknesses make us who we are, the human form would change upon enacting any of my powers, so we would be in control for once, rather than an unleashed for of nature”

“You sound like together you would be a force to be reckon with, is it safe for the world to draw you two together” I laughed.

“I forget your so humorous Geralt, once we are whole, we can find our way home, where ever that is?”

With that she fell silent, leaving me to wonder when she said home, where did she mean? Was she going to leave just as I got used to having her around, I hated when people did that. But I knew sometimes it was better for both involved to move on, she stirred in my arms “Geralt” she said sleepily.

“Yes?”

“You need to sleep to, she will keep watch”

I don’t think she was aware of what she had just said, before I could question her she slumped back on to my chest, her eyes closed.

“Sleep” I heard Neasa’s soothing voice echo, it seemed to surround me.

I couldn’t fight the wave of drowsiness that overwhelmed me, I was drawn into a restless sleep.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt awakes to find things were not as they were only moments ago

When I woke I looked down to find my chest bare, and my arms laying idly at my sides, Nesea was gone, I could not hear her nearby.

"Nesea?" I called out.

Only silence followed, I thought maybe she had wondered. I searched for her tracks, they did not lead me to her, instead I found something worrying. There were signs of a struggle, followed by signs of someone being dragged. I rushed over to where roach had been, but he was gone, I new the longer I waited the weaker the trail would become even to me.

I followed the path set out for me on foot, I focused upon all signs that would hopefully lead me to her. I raced through what felt like miles of forest before horse tracks became evident, indents of a carriage followed. What had happened while I slept? I could only think of all worst case scenarios, I couldn't let my thoughts distract, I had to track her. The longer I followed the more weary I became, I realised this was no simple kidnapping, or assault, no blood, and too much effort taken told me this. 

I continued across fields, passed towns, wading through lakes, heaving myself up, I had to keep going, only stopping when darkness forced me to.

It had been over three days, I had not expected it to be such a long trail. On foot following them would take to long, I needed a horse. The next near by town, I wondered in hoping to purchase one as time was of the essence. The local inn was not a welcoming place, every eye than turned upon me was a suspicious one. I took over to the inn keeper, who barely acknowledged me, and when finally did look up he crinkled his nose, narrowing his dull steely eyes as he regarded me.

"What do you want?" He hissed, scratching at his beard, then taking a defensive stance.

"A horse and I will be gone" I assured him.

"Go and ask the townsfolk, doubt they will want to help your kind" he grimaced before returning to his work.

I turned my back to him, looking at the few huddled groups at the tables, steeling myself to deal with the usual human bile and rhetoric about how I was an abomination, a destruction of the makers work. The less religious used more colourful terminology, I would have to as civil as I could stomach for Neasa's sake. 

I walked over to the first group, too many to use a simple axii spell upon, this frustrated me as this would mean reasoning with the unreasonable. 

"Gentleman" not the term upon the tip of my tongue but I spat it out non the less. "I need a horse, I am willing to pay good coin"

"What happened to your last one, you eat it? "one of them mocked. In my mind I had slammed his head to the table several times, which was the only thing that contained the rage.

"Funny man, no but I am in need of one, do any of you own or know where I can get one?" I pressed.

One of the men, the oldest, you could assume him the leader, he looked annoyed at both me and the company he kept. His wrinkles deepened as he furrowed his brow, he tensed his broad shoulders, he lifted his large arms, I held to the hilt of my sword just in case, but he merely held up his hands, silencing them. "We are poor men drinking at the end of a long day, we have nothing to give move on witcher" he stated with annoyance.

This was actually the nicest response I had received in sometime, I backed away my hands up. 

Turning quickly toward the only other group in the tavern. There was only two of them, I could possibly speed things along by using a little additional persuasion. 

I walked over slowly, keeping my eye upon them both. I felt the surge of energy, gaining eye contact I controlled the burst to gain control of one without the other noticing.

"Where can I get a horse?" I pressed hoping to get straight to the point.

"A farm over the hill is where you will find the stables, there is nothing here" he responded in a flat voice.

I groaned inwardly, this would take even longer, I thanked him for his help, not that I had given the fool a choice in the matter. I stormed over to the steep hill, rushing to the peak. Straining as I pull closer to the top, breathless, I looked around spotting a distant small farmland. I hoped this was where he meant, I stumbled down as I dragged my heavy legs. This was no easy task, my body maybe faster at healing, but I still needed rest, now passing in to over three days since I had stopped, since I had eaten, but I couldn't bring myself to a stop despite my bodies command. I pushed on, finding myself at the gate to the farm, the stables were full of thoroughbred horses, all would do a get me to her aid faster. I wondered how to get the farmers attention without just walking unannounced on to his land, couldn't see that going down well. I held back looking around "hey you" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I turned expecting a disgruntled farmer with a gun in hand, I turned slowly, he surprisingly was unarmed. "Your one of them witcher's ain't you, well I could use your help, I can pay" he stressed, his eyes pleading me.

"What is the job?" I grumbled, I could only think how far this would put me behind, my heart sank a little at each obstacle to slow me down.

"Something is picking off my horses, I shot at the beast but that didn't even slow it down" he looked desperate, and I needed a horse, so I begrudgingly agreed.

"Take me to the place of the last attack" I had to speed this along before my energy began failing me.

He guided me wearily to the empty stall at the end, he kept his distance. I was surprised to find the stall not clean, but preserved like a crime scene, either laziness or his senses had kept him from cleaning the stall. The amount of blood dried to the walls was the sign of either a hungry or angered beast, arterial lay spray coated the walls. I could tell from the moment I stepped in it was a rot fiend, which was rather odd, as they were usually found around the dead, they were normally carrion eaters. I wondered what had forced it so far out, and to eat live flesh. I checked the other horses, they looked well, so the stench of illness had not drawn it in. 

I staggered against the stall, a sudden wave of dizziness. I crashed out, the farmer was forced to display humanity "are you ok?" He posed still holding his distance.

"I lost my footing is all" I assured him.

"Look I can't have you facing that beast like this, if you are to have any hope of killing it" 

He bade me to follow, I wearily followed. He guided me to a spare room, aiding me to sit down. He left, I told myself I would sit here until the dizzy spell passed, but it did not pass. I foolishly lay back for what felt like a moment. 

Then I jolted back up to find the light failing, I jumped up chiding myself for resting when a friend was in trouble. The farmer greeted me, pointing to the table "get that down you before you keel over, witcher's are more human than the tales suggest" he smiled to himself.

I took offence to being called human, but he was being courteous so I brushed it off, taking to the mead and soup and bread with the fervour of a man starved. I thanked him, and walked out to prepare my silver blade, using necrophage oil to enhance my chances of killing the beast swiftly.

I would have if I had the time investigate this further, but I had not the time, or inclination. My concern was for my friend, her fate unknown, and who took her remained a frustrating mystery.

At least I could do this. I waited in the shadow until I heard its straggled call, I stalked toward the beast, the smell growing more pungent the closer I drew. It was almost overpowering, I stepped into the stables, my eyes watered. I found it raging, it seemed crazed, it thrashed at the air before it charged at me on sight. I stepped aside barely avoiding the hulking beast, I didn't recall them being this fast, maybe I was still a little drained.

I held my ground, bringing my sword down upon its next mad charge, it's arm dropped to ground. The beast did not stagger in pain, it gathered itself quickly and was upon me, catching me off guard. I held the frenzied beast at bay with my blade, summoning the energy to cast, expelling the beast back. It barely gave me a second to recover, it was oddly determined, and focused for a necrophage, it was almost as though in this maddening state it was doing something alike to thinking.

It's next charge it tried to out maneuverer me, but it fell short, a fatal blow sent it reeling. With its final breath it gave one last charge, exploding in a hail of poisonous gas, I gasped as the gas burnt my lungs. I grasped at my throat, stemming the small pained breathes. It took longer for my body to filter the poison, the air soon found my lungs no longer raw, and it became easier to breath.

I couldn't believe these beasts were thinking for themselves, that made my job even harder, their lack of intelligence always worked to my benefit, so I had one less advantage, this wasn't comforting. I would have dwelled upon this, searching out the cause, but I had other important matters to attend to.

I dragged myself up, surprised to be unmarked by the crazed beast. I told the farmer only what he needed to know, and only what he would understand.

"The beast is dead" I grumbled as I stepped inside the farmhouse.

"Ah good" he sighed with a heavy relief, he was afraid for the horses, and himself, and he had a right to be something wasn't right with that beast.

"I can't pay you as well as you're probably accustomed to" he grimaced, looking ashamed of the merge amount of coins in his palm.

"Keep your money, I need horse"

"But they are my livelihood" he stressed, looking strained by my request.

I revealed a little of my need begrudgingly "a friend of mine is in danger, I need swifter travel than my feet" I almost pleaded.

He scrutinised my face "well I will be damned, witcher's have feelings to, blowing all those tales out of the water" he smiled. "Okay you can take a horse, but could you bring it back if possible" he compromised.

I felt strange, this man was trusting me. He took me to the stables, saddling a horse, I mounted the horse. "Her names Siga, take good care of her" he stated sadly, morning the loss of the beast.

I never understood people's attachment to these beasts, but I gave him the same trust, before I left I stated "I would be weary, that beast was acting strange, there could be more" I warned.

He nodded, his eyes wide at the thought, he visibly shivered. But he appreciated my candour with a weak smile. 

I charged out, continuing to follow the trail. The trail ran cold, my heart lurched, it took me too long to find the trail again. This was a professional, they knew how to hide their tracks, I berated myself I couldn't even do what I was made for, I growled under my breath in my frustration. 

The darkness soon made it impossible to continue, I had to make camp, or risk falling to the same exhaustion. I lay upon the ground dreading sleep but calling for it to speed me back upon the trail. This was taking too long.


	6. A new contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trail running cold Geralt takes a contract

Weeks seemed to stretch out into months without a word, or lead as to Nesea's disappearance. I was starting to believe she was lost to this world, maybe she had found her own way. It was the nicer of the thoughts I had. I had been employed to look into a series of disappearances. Mainly peasants among them, this was the reason for it going unnoticed for so long. Only nobles have the money and ability to push such matters. A businessman had lost half his workforce and he did not appreciate it. I could tell he didn't give a damn for their well being, but he felt he was owed some kind of explanation. He irritated me, but thankfully our exchange was not a lengthy one and the coin was good, so I agreed. I had no leads to follow with Nesea, so I could only work and hope I would happen upon something, anything.

 

Pressing town folk for information as always was no easy task, some who deigned to speak to me would first address me in an insulting manner, nothing I had not heard before. They would then proceed to tell me little of use. Then there were those who cared more for their loved ones than their superstitions and prejudice, they spoke freely be it through sobs. My witcher senses allowed me to hear what would have been unintelligible speech, so to me it was clearer and sadly louder. I tried to be as comforting as I could to these strangers, following their lead, should they force me into an unwanted embrace, I did not push them away, but neither did I draw them to me. They were suffering so I saw no need to be cold. I had lost people I cared for; it was never easy especially when their fate remained a mystery. All leads on the missing workers pointed to Fyke isle, so I would have to procure or borrow a boat to get across. I took to the pier across from the isle and found a man just docking his boat. I walked over. He tensed up and glared at me as I approached. "What do you want?" he stammered.

 

I was in no mood to play nice so I focused upon him, feeling a surge of energy as I drew sway over his mind, "You are borrowing me your boat."

 

"I am borrowing you my boat," he reflected in a flat voice before he continued on his way completely unaware.

 

I took the helm and was glad to find there was enough of a breeze to get moving, although it was a little slower than I would have liked. The moment I docked I could hear the strained croaks and the smell of necrophages. Something was not right, only death drew such beasts. I trudged through the swamps, not engaging with the monsters, but if they decided to approach me I would gladly cut them down. I wondered if these were alike the maddened beast I had seen months ago, as they seemed to draw away as my hand took to the hilt of my silver blade. They would normally charge head first without thought at me, what had changed these creatures? This would be a priority after this contract was fulfilled. Someone or something was changing these once mindless beasts into cautious and intelligent creatures, and this was not just a danger to me.

 

I continued toward the tower at the end of the isle, the village surrounding it looked abandoned. I remained unhampered in my journey which was unusual, but I could hear the heavy breath of ghouls, they only watched me from a distance, strange. I pressed on through the swamp to the foot of the steps of the tower. There were still no obvious signs of any other life beyond the monsters prowling the swamps. I pushed open the door and readied myself just in case there were any surprises, the tower was in good condition as if someone was taking good care of the place. I followed the stairs up, only to find another empty floor, I reached what seemed to the top of the tower and still I had found nothing. I had been so sure this was the place that had led to the disappearances. I focused, as I had to see if there was anything I had missed upon first glance. I found a hand mark next to a torch mounted on the wall and tested it. I heard a click sound out behind me, which was a good sign, there was more, there had to be.

 

I marched up the stairs, slowing to a cautious step as my medallion began to vibrate. So there was something here but it had been cloaked somehow, as I could now clearly hear a heart pounding, and deep shaky breaths. They knew I was out here, or there was something dangerous in there, either way, I pulled both swords free of their sheaths slowly before I approached the door. I tested the door, it was not locked, was this an oversight? I pushed it open and looked around quickly taking in my surroundings, it was a laboratory of some kind, the tubes contained what I could only guess were remains of humans, disgusting. The smell of death was thick in the air. I only stopped scanning this vile place to focus on the man before me. He was young but he looked weary and fearful. He was clinging tightly to a torch, waving the flames before me while exclaiming, "Back. There is nothing for you here."

 

He did not seem to be a threat so I decided that reasoning with him might be my best option although not the most preferable. "I only want to speak to you," I assured him.

 

"Then, why do you have your blades drawn," he strained.

 

,  
"Look, I had no idea what was in here. I was being cautious." I slowly placed both swords back into their sheaths and held up my hands in mock surrender.

 

He remained at a distance, but he lowered the flame and scrutinized me. "I know nothing you're wasting your time."

 

As he spoke, the smell of decay grew. I narrowed my eyes, why was he lying to me? Something was going on here that was beyond my eye line. "What are you doing up here?" I pressed, wondering if this man could manage to speak an ounce of truth or whether I would have to use other means to get him to talk.

 

"Nothing of note," he remarked anxiously.

 

Every response he gave his heart quickened, he was lying to me. "Why are you lying to me?" I remarked giving him one last chance.

 

"You should leave, you're trespassing," he stammered trying to rush me along.

 

I tried to focus upon him but I could draw upon the signs, so I had no choice but to use force. I swiftly turned and with an uppercut knocked him off his feet, and it would seem unconscious. That was unintentional and would only slow things down, and leave me in this place longer. I grumbled to myself as I dragged him into a chair, and found stronger leather straps to tie him with. I could have just meditated and waited for the fool to rouse, but I found myself looking around the revolting place. Mangled remains stored in tubes for study, this was a sick man. It was monsters like this that I had no trouble ending, I stepped into another room off to the side, the rotting smell growing pungent as I rounded the corner. There were cages, bodies piled atop one another, no dignity or respect. These I could only assume were the missing workers, they must been test subjects for this man. I glanced to the second cell and my eyes widened, it was looked like Nesea, but it couldn't be. I rushed over and sadly confirmed my suspicions. She was pale, bruised and battered, and I could not hear a heart beating. I forced the door open, and dropped down, pulling her into my arms. She would not be left here to rot. I could not save her, I had failed but I could bury her, away from this nightmare. I found a sheet and wrapped her in it. As I covered her face, I felt a shot through my chest and pressed my head to hers. I placed her upon the cot this cruel bastard must have been using to rest. How could he sleep at night committing such acts?  
I felt the fury burning within me, and was made to stew in it until he began to rouse.

 

"What are you really doing up here?" I growled as his head lolled.

 

I tore over to him when he remained silent, gripping his throat tight enough to hurt but not enough to labor his speech. "Talk," I ordered.

 

He mumbled at first, his eyes barely open, straining to regain focus. I wrung his neck for a moment to force his focus. "What do you want from me?" he whimpered.

 

"What is this monstrosity of a place?" I spat.

 

"It is no monstrosity, it is science. It is my work," he strained. He almost sounded proud of himself.

 

"I doubt your victims would agree," I snapped.

 

"Victims? No volunteers. Well, all but one. She was a scientific curiosity I could not pass up. I had never met her like before."

 

"What did you do to her?" my grip tightening as I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the urge to kill him. I do not know why I asked, I did not want to hear of her torture but I waited for his response.

 

"I tried finding out what made her what she was, two entities bound in one body."

 

"She is dead," I growled.

 

"I could not calm her, she became hysterical and she took her own life. That was not my doing. I only wished to gain knowledge. I had no idea that she was so unstable."

 

"Unstable? I hardly think being caged and then tortured fits. You, on the other hand, fit that title. It is monsters like you that they hire witchers to kill."

 

"Wait, I can pay. My friends are powerful ones," he pleaded.

 

"I don't care for the money."

 

I drew my steel blade ignoring his pleas, the last words I heard him say worried me, "there will be many willing to replace me."

 

As those words left his lips I drew my blade around swiftly, ending his reign of terror, but if he spoke the truth this would not be last of his like. I left his body to rot, taking Nesea with me as I left the tower, and I was glad that the necrophages and ghouls held back, I do not think I could handle watching them rip her apart. Sailing away from the island I felt a chill in the air, arriving back on land I pulled her back into my arms. I carried her until I found somewhere that I felt would be safe and undisturbed, so she could rest in peace. As I dug her grave a pressure grew upon my chest, every breath felt labored. Laying her down into the ground, I piled the earth upon her. The grave would be unmarked, but I would know who she was, and where. I lay a row of stones upon the fresh earth. I could not manage to move from the graveside for some time, my muscles just felt too heavy. 

 

So I was alone again, but it felt strange. There seemed to be a coldness that cut to the bone that I could not shift, no fire or amount of layers took it away. And that strange void at my side was no longer just shadow and ease; it was a place I knew someone should be in. I had failed her and I felt a lingering shame and grief at her loss, emotions that I had hoped were long gone, I felt them now more keenly that I would have liked to admit.


End file.
